The present invention relates to an automotive air-conditioner, and more particularly to an automotive air-conditioner equipped with a controller suitable for obtaining an outlet air at a desired temperature and a desired flow rate or amount.
An air mixture type automotive air-conditioner is well known in which air fed by means of a blower is heated by a hot water type heater and is mixed with cold air passing through a bypass passage arranged on a side of a core of the heater, and a mixture ratio therebetween is adjusted by means of an air mixing door, thus regulating or adjusting the temperature of the air blown off into a passenger room.
In such an air-conditioner, it is conventional to automatically control air flow by an opening degree of the air mixing door. For instance, this is shown in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 7845/72 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 164418/83.
In the air-conditioner disclosed in the former publication, a position detector for the air mixing door is required for such purpose. As a result, it is necessary to carry out an adjustment of the position detector, which is troublesome.
On the other side, in the air-conditioner disclosed in the latter publication, such air-conditioner is controlled in accordance with a difference between a desired temperature and an actual passenger room temperature. Therefore, no position detector for the air mixing door is required, but heat quantity is controlled only in a fully or substantially fully closed position of the air mixing door.